Clive Dove: It's All Downhill From Here, Boy
by JayflightCrows
Summary: Part 1 of the Clive Dove Trilogy. Clive knew he would have to change his life from the moment his parents died, but he never expected this. Read his experiences from the moment he loses his parents, right up to after the Lost/Unwound Future.REWRITING THIS FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT! Rated T for references and mentioned revenge, blood, gore and murder.
1. The Explosion

**My first Professor Layton fanfic! Woop! I've always liked Clive, even when I found out he was evil, so I decided to write a story on his life from the moment he lost his parents. I may make this a trilogy, but this is just the first one. Enjoy!**

**AN: This was originally written on my other account, ProfessorLaytonAndWarriorsFan, but I am rewriting it on this account as I don't use my other one anymore and want to write this still**

"Clive, you have to get out of here"

_My names Clive and I'm eight years old. I live with my parents, and am currently sat with them on their house's living room floor thinking. I seriously am rubbish at descriptions of myself._

"What do you mean?"

My mother looked up at me, a scared expression on her face. "Just get as far away from this building as you can, please!"

I didn't understand what she meant, but my mother could be quite strict if I disobeyed her, although she looked quite the calm and caring sort, so I got up and walked to the door. "Clive, as fast as you can!" she shouted at me.

I ran out into the hall, and then started pulling with all my strength on the front door handle. The problem was, I was pulling so hard, the door wasn't opening. _Calm down, Clive, calm down_, I though, and after taking a deep breath, I managed to open the door.

I stepped outside, and everything was just normal, except, as soon as I took about three paces, I just heard a BOOM. I turned around, and then panicked. The boom was an explosion, and my house was gone, and my parents were still in there. I tried to run back, but a man of around 25 pulled my wrist back. It hurt, but made no change into how much I was crying. "NO!" I screeched. "My mummy and daddy are still in there!"

"Pull yourself together boy!" he shouted at me. "If you go in there, you'll die too!"

He had his arms wrapped around me, loose enough so I could move, but tight enough so I couldn't escape. My head was on the top of his arm, just under his shoulder. He turned around so I couldn't see anything around there, and slowly started walking away. "No! Nohoho!" I cried.

We walked in silence for around ten minutes, until we walked up to a restaurant. "Look, I'll get you something to drink; and then well figure out what we're going to do with you" he said.

The restaurant was empty, apart from one woman, but she left just as we walked over to the door. The man opened the door, and I walked under his right arm. "Hershel? What's the matter?" a woman, not the skinniest I've met, looked at the man with curious eyes, her head tilted at a slight angle.

The man sighed. "Claire…" he said faintly.

"What about Claire?" the woman asked.

"She's gone…They were working on an experiment, her, Bill and Dimitri. Something must have gone wrong as the whole place; and the surrounding buildings, were just rubble when I got there. This kid here would have been a goner aswell if I hadn't dragged him away; his parents were some of the victims"

"I'm so sorry Hershel…"

"I loved Claire, but we all have downfalls. I'll cope"

The woman looked at me with sad eyes. "Poor lad" she said.

Then her gaze looked over to the top corner of the windowed entrance. I turned around to see there was a small black and white television there, which suddenly changed from a really confusing bed advert onto Breaking News. A Man around 35-40 pushed his glasses up his nose and then began to report. "An explosion has happened in London half an hour ago, 10 victims have been named, many more injured" he said. "The following images may be upsetting to viewers, if so, look away now"

I quickly turned my neck around; I couldn't bear to see it. I covered my ears with my hands, but I could hear myself screaming, the man trying to calm me down, everything. "It's stopped now" the woman said.

I looked up, but I was pushing my hands into my ears so hard, that I could barely hear anything. My ears felt as if I was under a swimming pool with no surface, and it hurt like mad. _I lost the two people I loved in about 3 seconds, _I mean, how much worse can it get?

I put my head on the table and sighed. What was going to happen now? I had no close relations alive, all my grandparents were dead, and my parents were both only children, so I had no Uncles or Aunts either. The woman looked at me, then the man. "So, what are you going to do with him?" she asked.

The man thought for a second. "I don't know" he said. "If Claire was still here I would have considered adopting him, but since she isn't…" he stopped. "The only option is have him sent to the orphanage"

That word was one I regretted hearing. _Orphanage._

**So I know that was a bit **_**weird**_**, if you know what I mean. Heh. So this first part is going to be like from now up to less than a week once he's in jail and all that. There will be some random people I make up just to fill in, and a main OC, who won't come in until the actual plot Lost Future is being formed (I'm British, so I use Lost). R+R please! **


	2. Starting Life As An Orphan

**Hi! So I see you've enjoyed the first chapter and have come for more…so please enjoy the rest as much!**

**AN: I will listen to your reviews, whether they are good or bad, so please feel free to review, it's only a little hobby I wanted to do, as I want to be an author when I'm older, so I'm practicing and everything!**

**AN2: I am also basing this as Clive being 8, and him getting adopted off at 11, as according to a website I use, he loses Constance aged 16**

**(Sorry for taking so long making this, and sorry for the long info :/)**

**So here's chapter 2! **

"Clive, Dinners ready"

"Not hungry"

"You have to eat Clive; otherwise you'll starve yourself to death" Jenny came and sat next to me on my bed, in the orphanage. She was my carer until I was adopted off to another family.

"I ate yesterday, so I'm not staving myself" I said. _Also, there was another reason why I don't want to go down there. _Well, I was trying to forget what actually happened, but the memory was still stuck in my head too well.

"Boys, this is Clive, now be nice now"

Another one of the foster carers, Duke, walked me into the room, and then left as soon as most of them said something to me. I soon regretted him leaving though. "Jackson Samson" a boy of around 17 walked up behind me, making me jump when he spoke.

"Hi I'm-" I said, until something sharp was shoved down my throat. Jackson tightly put one hand on my mouth, the other one forcefully stroking my throat, so I couldn't scream. He let go once he could tell I swallowed whatever went into my mouth, and the rest of them went off to their rooms laughing. Once Duke came in to clean up, I was choking, so he automatically took me straight to Accident and Emergency, and the results shown he had shoved a blade down my throat for some unknown reason. So last night, I had to have an operation to have it taken out my stomach (and that was another reason I wasn't hungry, I feel too sick to eat). At the moment, I'd rather be with the girls than suffer that again.

I was lying on the bed silently, until a girl of about 13 came into my room. "Are you the kid that was bullied by Jackson?" she asked.

Since it wasn't any of the guys, I decided to answer "Unfortunately"

She sat down next to me on the bed. "I'm Kiki. Kiki Anderson" she then gave me a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, I lost both my parents in explosions, my mum in one at the hospital 7 years ago, she was a nurse there and my dad in an accident similar to how you lost yours"

"Thanks for reminding me" I said, rolling over so she couldn't see my eyes go watery.

"Clive, you're going to get adopted off really soon, most of us here are already teenagers, and the people who come here always go off with the cute ones anyway"

"I'd still rather be back with my parents" I muttered. "They probably would make me feel much happier" I rolled back over to face her.

Kiki sighed. "I guess I'm not going to win then" she looked me straight into the eyes. "Anyway, how is your English so good for your age? You're saying words I only recently learnt and you're about 5 years younger than me"

"I've learnt them from newspapers" I said. "I've always wanted to be a journalist"

"I've always wanted to be like my mum, but what happened freaked me out from doing it"

"You could always be a doctor and work at a medical practise"

"True, but I want to work on the really important cases that could save someone's life"

"Working at a doctor's could mean stopping things from getting too bad that they have to go to the hospital, like diagnosing cancer and being able to stop it with simple medication than an operation. Operations hurt you know" I said, just as another stomach cramp came, me moaning in pain.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she said. I slowly nodded, with a fake smile, even though she knew I wasn't, but she wasn't going to argue. "Anyway, you're right about what you said. Perhaps I should become a doctor instead"

"It's your choice"

"I'm used to being get told what to do, I lived with my grandmother until she passed away a year ago, and she always told me what to do, how to dress, and how to eat, and things like that"

I thought for a moment. "But around here, people are like a pack of wild animal's right?"

Kiki laughed then. "Yeah, they are, but it's so funny how you just put it then!"

I smiled. From everyone I had met, I was the youngest, so I preferred being by the adults rather than the rowdy teenagers, so, because of me being the smallest, they felt like a pack of wild animals on top of me. "I'm going to sleep" I said.

"Oh, OK" Kiki said, getting up and walking to the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow" I said.

"Goodnight"

"Night"

I quickly changed into my pyjamas I'd received since my other ones were still probably under the rubble and got properly into the bed, and slowly drifted into sleep…

I was on my old street, walking up it alone. It was a quiet street, so it was safe to be alone on the roads as long as you were careful. Suddenly, I see a boy of around my age come out of my house. It was me. I was watching myself from outside my body. I saw the explosion, then what happened between me and the man. I woke up from the nightmare in a cold sweat, and realised I'd screamed out. I looked at the clock. 3:14AM. I fell back on the pillow. No-one had to come and check on me. I grabbed the other pillow which was underneath the other one and just sobbed into it. _Why did this have to happen to me? What had I done wrong? I lost the only people I loved. I lost my house. I'd moved 50 miles away from my friends, so I had little chance of seeing them again soon. _I thought then. It felt like someone was trying to destroy my life, even whether they knew me or not. I got out of bed, it still being the middle of the night, turned on the lamp at the desk, and started to write down something, but I didn't know what until I had finished writing it.

_Dear the person who had ruined my life by leaving me orphaned and making me move to the worst place on Earth,_

_I hate you, I mean I HATE you, for what you have done. You've ruined my life, what I'm going through is harder than you'll probably think is possible. You left me homeless and orphaned, and just didn't think about doing something to help me, or probably anyone, who lost someone or something yesterday because of you. Thanks a lot. That was sarcasm if you hadn't noticed. I will get revenge on you for doing this, no matter how long it takes, whether I do it tomorrow or in 30 or 40 years. You have been warned, and this is not a joke either._

_Regards, _

_Clive, the son of two victims of your stupid idea._

I read the letter once I had wrote it. I felt so _evil after reading it, it just didn't sound like me. _I read it about 7 or 8 times afterwards, until I realised that I was right. I loved my parents, and we had lived happily in that flat, unless something really bad had happened, like what happened yesterday, we wouldn't have left for anything. For my parents, I would have done anything to put a smile on their faces; I was determined to do so as often as I could. I hadn't done anything to deserve this. I hadn't done anything. I wasn't going to stand there and do nothing. I just couldn't. I would, eventually, find out who killed my parents, and then pay revenge, if it was the last thing I did.

**I write long parts in the bold, I know XD, Please follow, favourite, rate and review, and sorry if this starts slowing down after the next chapter. Most of the stuff in the first half of this fanfic is never mentioned in the games anyway, so it is random stuff I am putting that may have made Clive how he was. I am accepting any Professor Layton requests/idea's for later chapters, most of the requests will be one off chapters, some longer though, and please, if you think I should change how I did something, just place that in your review :) And again, follow, favourite, rate and review!**


	3. New School Nerves

**Here's chapter 3 then! (Making it short this time XD)**

_Ow, my head._

I'd fallen asleep on the desk and had hit my head on the corner of it, waking myself up. I looked at the clock. 6:45AM. At least I wasn't up so early, and it was late enough to stay up. I found the letter, and hid it so no-one would see it unless I wanted them to. Then I realised it was Monday. I groaned. _I'm too tired to go to school, mum will-_. That's when I realised. I lost both my parents two days ago. I got out of bed and walked out my room. "Hi Clive!" a voice said.

I couldn't recognise the voice; or where it was coming from, I was too tired. I rubbed my left eye and yawned before I could focus on anything. Kiki was smiling as me, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, so she wasn't actually jumping; she was just going up and down. "Someone's tired huh?"

"No, I'm fine" I said sarcastically.

Kiki looked at me "Ready for school?"

"My schools 50 miles away"

"Silly, you'll get moved to one around here"

"Which would be?"

"Oakenlodge Primary, I'd guess"

Just then, Jenny walked up to me. "I guess this would be your size", she said, holding up a dark green jacket, white shirt, red tie and black trousers. "Be a good boy and try them on" she said, passing them to me.

I walked into my room with them in my arms, and quickly put them on. They were a bit big, but the size down would probably be too small for me. I walked out, to see Jenny coming out one of the other children's rooms, who noticed me in about the same three seconds. "Perfect size" she smiled. "You just need to sort yourself out; it looks like you dressed in about three seconds"

"I did" I muttered, walking back into my room to see through the mirror. I managed to sort myself out, except for one strand of hair sticking up. I tried combing it down, but that didn't work, so I just kept it how it was for the time being. I walked out to see Duke this time. "Someone looks smart" he smiled "Go and get some breakfast then"

I walked down to the dining hall. Most of the older boys were still asleep, as their classes didn't start until half 10, so just the nicer ones were there, mostly the girls though, as the breakfast room was shared by both the boys and the girls. Kiki was sat with three other girls at a table when I walked in. She smiled at me, making the other girls look in my direction. They looked away for a second and started muttering, trying not to let me hear, but I could.

"Isn't that the kid who lost his parents in that time machine explosion?"

"Yes it is. Wasn't he the one who got beaten up by Jackson?"

"He had an operation because of the blade"

"You three, don't talk about people behind their backs!" Kiki hissed. "I lost my mother in an explosion; I know how it feels you know!"

The other girls looked away, and then smiled at me. "Mock me then" I said. "I'm just little and can easily get picked on because all the other young kids have either got adopted or have already grown up" I said quietly. Then I realised I was clenching my fists, and my teeth had gritted. "Don't think I have no feelings! All my family are dead! Don't think I don't care either!" I shouted at them. They looked shocked at me; Kiki was the most shocked of them though.

I went and sat on my own and eat in silence, giving them all dark stares if they looked at me. I left the room and got everything else I needed to do sorted; with about five minutes to spare. I decided to wait outside for the bus, in case it came early. Then I saw a green bus come up the driveway, and pull up by the entrance. The door opened, and I got in, followed by around fifteen others behind me, all older years though. I went and sat down alone by a window seat, as I didn't feel like talking to anyone, and the bus started and drove out the drive and took a left turn. I sighed and just watched out the window until the bus came to a slow stop to another stop. A few other kids sat down next to some kids from the orphanage, I guessed most of them were friends as they were talking loudly to one another, while some sat down in twos together and did the exact same. I looked down to the floor, until I realised someone was standing next to me. "Can I sit here?"

I looked up to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes around the same age as me looking at me with her head at an angle. "I guess, but I'm not feeling very talkative"

"That doesn't matter" she said. "I'm Haven. Haven Franks"

"I'm Clive" I muttered. "I don't really have a surname as my parents died 2 days ago"

She gasped "I'm so sorry" she said. "I can move somewhere else next stop if you want me to"

"It's doesn't matter" I said. "Talking may stop me from thinking about it"

Haven looked at me then and sighed. "I don't recognise you, are you new to the school?"

"First Day" I muttered. "And I never lived in the area before my parents died"

"That's why then" Haven smiled. "So, what year are you going to be in then?"

"I was in Year 4 at my old school, and it's still the middle of the year"

"That means we'll be in the same Year group then" she said. "Oh look, this is the school stop" she said. "How nervous are you on a scale of one to ten?"

"Nine and a half" I said quietly.

"Why?" she asked, as we waited for everyone furthest from the exit to pile out first.

"A, New Area, New School B, I'm an orphan and C, I've already got beaten up once since I was orphaned and I don't wish to be beaten up again" I sighed. "Now do we wait outside or go straight in and do something until lessons?"

"We wait outside, but the infants used to go in and do their 'Morning Books' where they did stuff like find the words out of one big word and drawing themselves, sometimes it was boring, sometimes fun" she said. "Once the bell goes, we line up here" she said pointing to a line of a football ground that had been marked into the tarmac, at least 5 years ago, most likely more. "And wait until Miss Green comes out, marks us in and takes us into our class and starts our first lesson, Maths. Are you good at Maths?"

"Depends what you class as _good_"

Haven giggled. "Sounds like you didn't have a good night's sleep last night"

"Not really, I'm exhausted"

Just then, the bell rung and me and Haven walked back to the line as we already were slowly walking away from it. Numerous other children lined up around us, it looked like it was the whole Year Group in Miss Green's class. Out of the building walked out three adults, a man with grey hair in a stripy shirt and cream trousers, a young lively woman who's hair stood out in all directions, she was 25 at the oldest, and a woman with a tied back bun in her blonde hair, and wore a dark ladies suit and heels. "That's Miss Green" Haven hissed to me, pointing at the suited lady. "She looks strict, but she wouldn't hurt a fly"

The three teachers made different directions to their lines, Miss Green standing straight in front of ours. She called out every name, the child going into a door behind her as she called their name, until I was the only one there. "You must be the new boy, correct?" she said in a soft tone. "Your name's Klaus right?"

"Clive, ma'am" I said.

"Such nice manners for a boy your age" she sighed. "Well then _Clive, _we should better be going to the classroom then" she said. "I'll make sure everyone is nice to you" she said, walking off, but stopping and looking back at me when she said that.

I followed thinking _you don't know how people have been treating me. And I KNOW that is has only just begun._

**So, as I said in the last chapter, the chapters now will slow down as these 3 chapters were already done on my old account, but I will try and update often! Your sincerely, L-J **


	4. Urging To Go Home

**Hi, it's me again. I haven't said this yet, but this is based when the actual games are, and in a London theme, so it's currently based at 1933, and the Lost/Unwound Future is set in 1948, but I'm doing it in a part of London and there was no World War II etc.**

I sat in the bay window with my knees against my chest. _Never again_, I breathed. Today had been horrible. All the obvious new boy problems occurred, getting called 'New Boy' instead of my actual name being an example, but much worse happened aswell. So bad I can't bear to think about it. I really wanted my parents then, I really did. Then I realised that my eyes were getting watery, and I was about to cry. I was wearing some clothes that were now 'mine', even though they were hand-me-downs from the older children at the orphanage, but I didn't care about that. I just sobbed into the shirt and tried to drown the outside world…

After about what must have been ten or fifteen minutes, the door opened. I was still watery eyed, but not crying, and I guessed I had red rings around my eyes. Once the door opened enough, I could see it was Kiki, who probably came in to say something about earlier, but once she saw I'd been crying, she came over and gave me a big hug. I usually would have pulled away, but this made me feel, better, somehow. "Oh, Clive" she said quietly. "You're not having the best of times here, are you?"

"Not really" I said. "I want to go back home"

Kiki gave me a sympathetic look then. "Clive, I feel really horrible saying this, but you're never going to be able to go home"

I shut my eyes then and sighed, before opening them again. "I know, but I still do"

Kiki sighed. "We all do, Clive, but none of us can, except for the ones who just got adopted off, but they have very little chance of that happening"

I sighed. "I'm getting really insane here, Kiki, like REALLY insane. I'm doing stupid things I wouldn't even dream of doing at home. I'm turning dark" I said quietly.

"What do you mean, turning dark?" Kiki asked.

"It doesn't matter" I said, realising I shouldn't have said it to someone like Kiki.

"Clive, it's bothering you, you just need to let it out"

"No offense or anything, but I don't want to tell anyone. I'll just write it down on paper and keep it somewhere hidden" I sighed again. "I just don't like people knowing my business"

"Quite secretive are we?" Kiki said softly. "Well, I'll go and let you write then. See you" she said, leaving the room.

Getting some more paper, I began writing again:

_Dear the person that killed my parents,_

_Just to inform you, that letter I wrote this morning wasn't just a one off. I've thought the whole thing through and I am going to go through with this. You have been warned. I am going through unimaginable pain because of you, while you're probably going off drinking litres and litres of alcohol, because that's what most cold-hearted people do. Want to step in my shoes? Feel free, but believe me, you won't enjoy it, and that's a fact._

_Signed,_

_Clive._

Putting the letter where I had put the other one I wrote early in the hours of this morning, I went and lied face down on my bed. I was exhausted, but I had to have dinner. Going down really early, so early only some of the people who purposely avoided Jackson & Co. were there, eating quietly. Getting my own meal and sitting down to eat, I thought the whole thing through. I would find out who worked at the science facility next door to us, find out who caused the explosion (as I knew it was from there), and make them wish they'd never been born…

**So, yeah, this chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones, I know, but this is just a one off short chapter, the next one will be much longer, I'm guessing. So, now you know about what Clive's life is at the orphanage, and at school, and I'm getting bored of doing this part (XD), the next chapter is going to be when Clive finds out he is going to get adopted off by Constance Dove. If you have any ideas on how I could improve this fanfic at all, feel free to ask. And also, I am actually making a Clive Dove Trilogy website, so you can find out more information as of anything to do with the Trilogy on there, but it isn't published yet, and it may not be for ages yet, so, yeah. :/ Please review, follow and favourite etc. (AKA- End of thinking capacity XD) and continue to read this Fanfiction! (Sorry for writing such long bolds this chapter!)**


	5. A Light In The Tunnel

**So, as I said at the end of last chapter, there is going to be a gap from where I was writing up to when Constance is about to adopt Clive, it will take 2 or 3 chapters until it actually happens but it will! Also, thank you to my first reviewer, Lozza! I would PM you, but since you're a guest, I can't. So what I have to say it thanks for the review, and I secretly was planning a Young-Adult Randall/Henry story to come out soon! To everyone though, enjoy!**

_3 Years Later_

It had been three years since I moved to the orphanage. Three long years.

I had been treated slightly nicer than when I was new to the orphanage now. More people had moved in a moved out, and Kiki was finishing school and moving out from the orphanage in July!

At school, Haven and I had become inseparable. Most people suspected we were romantically interested in eachother, but we were just good friends. My grades were improving at a good pace, and I was moving from Oakenlodge Primary to Oakenlodge Secondary this coming September.

Most of Jackson & Co. had left the orphanage, only the ones to scared to say no to them remained, and they were fine alone.

The doorbell had just rung.

All of the children, especially the younger ones, still fascinated by doorbells piled up against the door, trying to see who it was. They obviously didn't notice that the door couldn't open with them there. Jenny gently got them to move back, and opened the door. Outside stood a man and a woman. The man had brown hair, and the main facial feature was his moustache, while the woman had big, glass-like eyes and purple hair. "Could you please come into my office, please, so no-one else can hear the conversation" she said, even though we all full well knew it was Duke's office, not hers.

The man and woman walked into the office, Jenny shutting the door behind her, so only the vibrations of their voices could be heard. I decided to do some homework, as they had given us a lot more to get us used to how much we'd receive once we went to the Secondary, and I would do it in my room as the bottom floor had got crowded since the doorbell went, I was originally there before the bell had gone, reading a book. Going upstairs into my room and finding my maths book, I started to solve the problems given. "If that's 11, and that's 42, that means this is…"

"CLIVE!"

Jenny.

Putting my homework away and going down to her office, I asked her what she wanted. "This is Spring and this is Cogg" she said, introducing me to the man and woman from the door. "They work for an elderly woman named 'Constance Dove' who wishes to adopt a child, and after listening to what she wishes from the child, you sound like a perfect match together"

I looked at the 'Spring and Cogg' people then. "We just need to sort a few things out and if you like eachother, you'll be living with her" Jenny smiled, before looking at Spring and Cogg. "Clive came to the orphanage when he was 8, and has wanted to get out ever since" she said. "He's not had the best of times either. Bullies seem to think he's an easy target…"

"Oh dear" Spring said, ruffling my hair. "Well, if you do come and live with Constance, we'll try and make your time living with her much more enjoyable" she said, while Cogg nodded in agreement.

I stayed silent. I had never been one to new people. Once I got to know them, I usually wouldn't stop talking, but I became really shy when I was near people I didn't know. Especially since the explosion, I had gotten a lot worse. The only person I spoke to automatically was the man who dragged me away from my parents. After maturing, I could tell he was doing it for my own sake. He stopped me from committing suicide that day. He had saved my life by doing that, of which I'm grateful. If I met him again, I would thank him for doing that, I mentally noted it. "He's a little shy around new people, sorry" Jenny said, just to stop the silence.

"Oh, that doesn't matter" Spring said. (She looked the more talkative of the two) "I'm used to shy people. I have a younger sister, but I rarely see her now, she was really shy. She lives in Yorkshire"

No offense, but I _hoped_ that Constance wasn't like Spring. Spring spoke too much, on my opinion, and Cogg looked like he though the same, by the expression on his face. "Wow, look at the time. We'd better be going" Spring said. "Would you like us to come back tomorrow?"

"If you have anything else to ask us about anything, then come tomorrow, if you wish" Jenny said.

"Bye then" Spring said, walking to the door, followed by Cogg.

Once they shut the door, I looked expectedly at Jenny. "That went well, don't you think?" she smiled. "Well, go and play then, dinner won't be on the table for a good hour or so"

I nodded and went upstairs, and ran to the room I wanted to go to. Knocking on the door, Kiki opened the door after about thirty seconds. "Hi Clive!" she said. "I heard Jenny call you, what was that about?"

"I may finally be getting adopted!" I smiled.

"Congratulations Clive!" she smiled. "Who might your adoptive parent or parents be?"

"Constance Dove"

"What?!" Kiki said. "You lucky thing!"

"Why am I so lucky? Who is she exactly?"

"You haven't heard of Constance Dove?! She is one of the richest people in London! I can't believe my little Clive is getting adopted off to one of the richest women in Britain!" (She called me 'Her Little Clive' as a nickname since I was 9)

"I'm not little anymore Kiki, I'm five foot"

"You'll always be Little to me, Clive. But were going to have to be doing a lot of work with you before you go and live with someone like Constance Dove"

"What kind of work?"

"Clive, were going to make you act like you've been rich all your life. We're going to make you posh"

**Chapter 5 is finally done! Well, the next chapter should be fun. I wonder what Kiki classes as 'posh'. It'll probably end in disaster. Please keep reading and review!**


	6. Meeting Constance

**100 VIEWS REACHED! Help me make it 200 now!**

I was not enjoying this.

"No Clive! When you hold your glass, your little finger is meant to stick out!" Kiki commanded.

Putting the glass down, I sighed. "Kiki, if Constance Dove was going to go to an orphanage like this one, I don't think she'd expect the child she'd chosen to be posh"

"Well, you want to put a good impression on her right?"

I sighed again. "Fine" I said, picking up the empty glass and sticking my little finger out further than normal just to prove my point.

"Yes Clive!"

"You're making me feel like a dog"

"Sorry" Kiki said, putting her bottom lip out. That was how she pouted.

"It's OK" I sighed.

Kiki looked up and smiled then. "Now, let's get your accent to sound all posh"

Today is going to be a long, long day.

_A week later_

Today, I was meeting Constance.

If I liked her, and she liked me, I would be moving in with her in four days, if not, I'd be stuck at the orphanage again. I _hoped_ I liked her, and she liked me, because I was NOT staying at the orphanage until I was sixteen. I was getting driven there in at the moment. Seems she lived out in the country. We were going down a country lane, when there was a main road slightly to our left. Once we turned a corner, I saw at the end of the road was a huge manor house, and there was no other houses in sight. Drawing closer, I saw there was a sign. 'Dove Manor'. Constance Dove. This was her house. Wow, she must have a lot of money. Gardeners were tending to her garden, which was perfect condition, and there were numerous fountains, things people my class would only dream of. Once the car had stopped, I got out and climbed up a few steps to get to the door. Ringing the doorbell, it was only a few seconds before someone opened the door. Spring. "Oh, hello Master Clive, how's your last week been?"

Spring and Cogg had only come the one day after they first came, so they hadn't seen me for nearly a week. "It's been hard" I admitted.

"Hard Master Clive? Whatever for?"

"My friend automatically thought that if I was going to be living with someone like Constance Dove, I'd have to start acting all posh"

"Oh no, not in the slightest. All Mistress Constance requested for was a kind, caring child who had _manners_, she never said anything about them having to be posh" Spring said.

"So the last week was a waste of time then"

"If that's what you were doing all week, then yes"

_Thanks a lot Kiki Anderson_. "Well, we'd probably be best off getting you to go and see the Mistress now; she's been dying to see you ever since we told her about you"

As we walked up a very long, grand corridor, I looked at all the pictures on the walls. They were all paintings or photographs of people, with a little plaque with their name on, and their year of birth and death. All these people were dead. "These are the Mistress' family. She was an only child with no children, so if she hadn't adopted a child, all the Dove fortune would go to the government, who would just waste it, she would much rather give it to a child she adopted" Spring said.

Looking at the plaques, Spring was right. All these people had the surname Dove. The further down the corridor, the more recent they were. "Is there a picture of Constance?"

"Not yet, these are all just for remembrance. As you can still see the Mistress in her blood and flesh, we do not wish to have her remembered on paper aswell, its see the Mistress alive how she is or not see her at all"

"Oh" I said.

"You'll get used to it eventually, my boy" she said, walking to a door on the left. "Wait here a second" she said, opening it slightly ajar and going through it, and shutting it again. I could hear her talking on the other side, so there was no point, really. "The boy's here, Mistress"

"Let him in, then"

Spring came out then, and indicated me to go into the room. Once I stepped through, I saw the room was a lot higher than the corridor, the pale yellow walls made it look much brighter in there aswell. A single woman of around 75 was sat quietly in her wheelchair, quite content. "Hello, young lad. Your name's Klaus, correct?"

_Why did everyone think I was called Klaus?! _"It's Clive, Miss Dove" I said sympathetically.

"Ah yes, it was Clive, now you mention it" she said. "So, _Clive_, I would like to hear your story"

So I told her my whole story, from the day I had lost my parents, right up until now. She seemed interested in all of it, and never looked bored. "It seems you've had an adventurous, but hard life" she said.

"That's one way to put it" I said.

Then she started explaining her life story. It seemed she was orphaned aged 16, and had been living with just the servants for company ever since, and had never even gone outside. "Why don't you want to go outside?" I asked. "It's really sunny and you have beautiful gardens and there's birds and-"

"My boy, as I've just said, I haven't been outside for sixty odd years"

"But why not? There's so much out there you're missing. Come on, I'll take you"

Constance sighed. "You seem like a very determined young boy. You'll go far with that trait, so don't lose it. If you wish to take me outside, I'm fine with that, but unless I'm enjoying myself, not too far"

"OK" I said, getting the handles on the back of her wheelchair, and, with some directions, I managed to get out easily.

"I see what I have been missing" she breathed quietly. "Clive, do you mind taking me into the forest, just back there?"

"Fine by me" I said, opening the back gate and taking Constance to the forest.

Jenny came to pick me up at around 6 P.M. She had gotten me and Constance to sit down and talk to her. "So Constance, did you enjoy having Clive for the day?"

"Yes, he's a wonderful lad" she said.

"Clive, did you enjoy being with Constance for the day?"

"Yes Jenny"

"So, now the most important question. Would you want to adopt Clive, Constance?"

Constance stayed silent for a moment, but it felt like a decade. _Will I be living with Constance or staying at the orphanage?_ Kept flowing through my mind. She finally answered. "Yes, I would like to adopt Clive"

**Aw, Clive's finally out the orphanage. That's so nice for him :') Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Also, I have a poll on my profile, be sure to check it out, it needs 10 voters before it's finally decided, so please vote! **


	7. Romance Blossoms

_A week later_

I'm living with Constance full time now. I can see why she barely goes out; she has everyone to do things for her all the time, so she doesn't need to go out to do shopping or anything, as she has servants who will do it for her instantly. She let me go to the same school, so I didn't lose all my friends on the move, but some of the people who purposely bully whoever they can all the time are starting to bully me because of the wealth I have now, I'm the heir to the Dove fortune. I hadn't let anyone come over yet, just like I had at the orphanage, but I may start inviting people over soon. Anyway, I was acting like I'd lived her three years, let alone three days! I had also found out that Spring and Cogg fixed all the clocks around the manor, as there were hundreds over the whole area that Dove Manor occupied.

I'd just arrived at school for another day there. I had started Oakenlodge Secondary just months ago but was settling in well. Most of Oakenlodge Primary went to the same school, but some had moved to other schools or children from other local Primary Schools had moved here. It was a lot more crowded, but it felt similar to when all the servants were talking to Constance.

Climbing out of the car, I walked through the school gates to find that there was a large crowd in a circular formation around something I couldn't see. Walking over to see what on earth was going on, I managed to see something, and I hated the sight of it. Haven was on the floor, covered in scars and breathing heavily. It was horrible to see, and I couldn't bear looking. That's when one of the teachers came to see what was going on. "What's happened here? All of you leave! Haven Franks? Oh, you look horrible. We need to take you to first aid"

"Can-Clive-come?" she managed to say in-between coughing.

The teacher who came up, who I'd not yet had but knew as Miss McAshen, looked up at me then. "Is that you?"

"Yes" I replied.

"OK then, you look the nice sort of boy" she said, smiling lightly.

As we walked into the first aid room, Haven limping, we all sat down to examine Haven's wounds. "What exactly happened, my dear?" Miss McAshen asked.

"Well, one of the boys tripped me up, then they all came, and I can't remember!" Haven cried.

"It'll be alright" Miss McAshen said calmly. "We can sort out those fairly quickly, and it'll hardly hurt"

"Hardly!" Haven said.

"Let me just go and get some disinfectant and some bandage" Miss McAshen said.

Once she was gone, Haven looked at me. "What happened?" I breathed.

Haven looked at me with big, innocent eyes, she looked like she was going to burst out crying at any moment. "I don't know" she said faintly. "Oh Clive" she whined, it looked like she had got a sudden cramp, because she moaned after saying that.

"Look Haven, you'll be fine. I promise" I said.

Then Haven did something I really didn't expect. She pulled closer to me, and kissed me on the lips. It took me quite a while to realise that I was kissing her back, and I was actually _enjoying_ it. Once we pulled out of it, Haven smirked. "What's with the smirk?" I asked.

Haven laughed then. That was when Miss McAshen walked in, disinfectant and bandage at hand. Once she had sorted out Havens wounds, we were free to go. Looking at the time, we saw we were going to be walking in halfway through Science. When we were outside the door, which was shut, we saw we were the only ones around. They must have gone outside to do an experiment. Haven looked at me with big, innocent eyes, and pushed up a thick lock of my hair that had grown like that over the years. "I love you, Clive"

"I love you too"

**So, this chapter is completed! All my fanfictions have had the main characters first romance involved in the last chapter updated XD, bit of a coincidence right? So, please review on anything you wish, do you want it longer or anything like that? Just comment in your review. Also, I will take in a few OC's, just one per user. All I need is a name, aged compared to Clive, how they would be involved in the story etc. They will only be minor characters, but they can be main characters siblings, but only my own OC's siblings, like Kiki's or Haven's for example. Also, feel free to ask me anything, I don't bite! But don't give me Arzan Legacies spoilers, even though I think I accidentally tripped over one checking something ¬.¬. Please review and carry on reading. Chapter 8 may be more Haven/Clive romance, or I may do another few years gap, to either Constance's death or when he finds something that will help him in the plot, like a newspaper article, or he accidentally comes across Dimitri (Bill wouldn't work out right). Your decision, another thing to put in your review, I'm not going to write any until someone reviews their decision. Sorry for droning on just now, I do go on and on a bit XD. Bye for now!**


	8. Meeting Dimitri

**Hello again! So this request is from Doki-Kokoro, who wanted a bit of Clive/Haven, as well as Clive finding Dimitri. Also, it will include her OC, Kalia. Kalia reminds me of Katia from Pandora's/Diabolical Box :I And also, Clive looks similar to Luke around now, but he's got slightly darker hair, and wears different clothes etc. Also, 200 views reached!**

By now, the rest of our acquaintances from Science had returned to class. The rest of the lesson was writing up the results, so we had to get the results off some of the fellow members of our class. Haven and I were sat on the same table, and I had some scrap paper at hand, so I discreetly sent a note to her using some of it. Haven was a quick writer, so we managed to get quite a few notes sent. I think the teacher thought that we were sending notes about the work, when they were nothing of the sort.

Once the bell went, Haven and I, hand in hand, walked over to the school field, which we were allowed to go on now due summer rapidly approaching. We finally had joined a 'friendship group' eventually over the years, which was a mix of quite a lot of different people, including some of the smartest, and least academic, in the year. It was a rather average group in total. Well, while we were walking past, we saw a girl of about our age sitting on her own. She looked lonely, so, after looking at Haven, we walked over to her. She looked up at us, clearly nervous over our presence. She had light purple hair, and I couldn't quite see her eyes, but it looked like they were dark blue. "Hello" I said.

"Hello" she said quietly, but now looking up at Haven and me, especially me. "You're Constance Dove's adoptive son, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, why?"

"The blast that killed your birth parents, it killed my parents aswell" she said quietly, hiding her face, which I expected was from tears. I still cried about my parent's death sometimes.

"Look-" I said, but I realised that I didn't know her name.

"Kalia"

"Look, Kalia" I said. "I know how you must feel, but you should know that we all have to move on. The past has already happened, and we can't change it", but inside, I thought different. _We can change this, we can get revenge on the person who killed our parents, and they will pay…_but on the outside I had a completely neutral expression.

Kalia looked up at me. "Well, Kalia, see you around" I said, walking up to the field. "Clive, wait!" she called.

Turning around to Kalia, I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I knew you were lying" she said quietly. "You want revenge, don't you?"

I sighed. "Of course I do"

Kalia looked at me straight in the eyes then. That was when the bell went for next lesson…

I was walking down the streets that lead to town. Constance lived around five miles away from where I lived before the explosion, her house was one of those you used to play you had all the money in the world and lived in that house. But I've learnt my lesson, life is stupid, and hardly anyone gets everything they want in their lives. Suddenly, something, or someone, came flying into me. I landed on my back, and getting up, I recognised him instantly. He was one of the scientists who worked in the lab next to our old flat. _He was one of the people who caused the explosion…_

"Oh sorry, young man. I was in a bit of a rush, but it's nothing important. Are you alright?" he said, brushing himself down.

He had wavy grey hair, which drooped over one of his eyes, but from just the one eye, he looked slightly nervous. "I'm fine" I said, which I was, apart from a slight pain in my back, but that wasn't anything overly bad.

As the man studies me, he gasped. "I remember you. You were that child that lost his parents in the blast and was trying to go back in"

"Yes, I was" I said, unsure of what he was going to do or say next.

"Well, I'm sure you probably haven't heard the story of what _actually _happened, so would you like me to tell you"

_This could change everything…_ "If you want to tell it, then yes"

"OK then" The Man said, taking us to a small restaurant a few doors down from where we were standing. After getting him and me a drink, he started to talk. "My name is Dimitri Allen, and I used to work in the lab next to where you lived. We were currently investigating time travel, and were trying to build a time machine. But the other scientist, a male, was given an offer of a large sum of money for the time machine, but he never told me this. We hadn't tried the time machine of a living person yet, so the other scientist tried it on our assistant, Claire. But we hadn't fully finished all the tiny features we needed to do, and it ended up exploding. The other scientist survived the blast, and received the cash sum, and quickly moved onto a higher paying job. Claire died, as well as your parents"

"Why are you saying 'the other scientist'? Surely you knew his name" I asked.

"You will aswell, my boy. But I don't want you too…go mad over it"

"Who was it?"

"Bill Hawks"

"The prime minister killed my parents?!"

"Hush. I warned you. Well, you see, I loved Claire, and once Bill had killed her, I grew to hate him. I probably want revenge just as much as you do"

"Then why don't you get revenge?"

"He's such a high rank, it would be almost impossible to get to him"

"But why don't you backfire on him?! Make another time machine, get him to test it, since he used to be a scientist and was so interested in time travel, and purposely make it fail!"

"That, is a good idea, my boy" Dimitri said. "But not so soon. If we do it too soon, then he may get suspicious, it's only been three years"

I noticed he was saying _we. _Did he want me in the plan? Surely, he knew I wanted revenge, but I was still just a child, an eleven year old couldn't do anything special!

"What's your name, boy?"

"Clive Dove, sir"

"You were adopted by Constance Dove?"

"Yes" I said.

"Well" Dimitri said. "I think you and I are going to get on pretty well"

**And Chapter 8 is completed! How did you like it? I'm still taking in OC's, but there is going to be a gap now until Constance's death, so Clive will be 16, not 11. Please review!**


	9. Deaths equal Destruction

**Clive has finished school now; they only go to school until they are 16, or sixteen before the end of August that year. I don't know if that's in America, but I think it's different, I'm British if you forgot :D**

_5 Years Later_

"NO!" I screamed.

The fire was engulfing the house I'd lived in for the past five years. After thinking I'd found happiness, I'd lost the person I'd loved again. First my parents, now Constance. Tears were streaming down my face, and I didn't care who saw them…

_A Week Later_

Constance's funeral was yesterday. It was a quiet one. The only people there were the servants, and some of her friends she used to have tea and cakes with on every Wednesday. I preferred it this way, instead of having everyone there. My parents' funeral was packed, due to all ten of the victim's funerals being at the same time, it was also a public funeral, so nearly everyone who lived in the suburb attended the funeral. I'd actually managed to avoid going back to the orphanage aswell. Before working for Constance, Spring and Cogg ran a small clock shop on Midland Road in town, and Constance paid the rent for them aswell as her wages, so they still had the shop. Above the shop was a small flat, which they lived in, and they had a spare room as well as their own room, and they said I could stay in that if I wished. I was very grateful over this, and accepted the offer. Today, we were moving into it.

Once we reached Midland Road, I could tell what the shop was going to look like, even though she shop was nowhere near our current location. It would be, cosy. That was the best word to describe it. Once we reached the shop, I was right. It was packed tightly to the other sides of the road, but it still was very welcoming.

After going in, the shop was still full of clocks, still ticking away and only very few out of time. They must have loved this shop. Going into the back half of the shop, it was near enough empty, apart from a desk and a door behind it. "There's a flight of stairs behind that door, go up them and you're in the flat" Cogg said, before he and Spring attended to the clocks in the front room.

I nodded and went up to the flat. It was exactly how I guessed it, cosy, and welcoming. By the looks of things, they still came to the flat during Constance's life, but only every fortnight at the least. It was a cross between cream and orange (but not one of the sickly shades that you can get) throughout the room, and since it was only small, the living room, kitchen and dining room were all part of one room. Either side of the dining area, there was a door, and having a quick look in them, they were the two bedrooms. It was very welcoming.

Spring came up about five minutes later. "Do you like it here, Master Clive?" she asked. It seemed that _Master _Clive was going to stick, despite not living in Dove Manor any more.

"It was how I pictured how you two would live" I said.

"Well, you thought well, Master Clive" she replied. "Oh, and this will be your room" she said quickly, indicating the room to our left. After saying that, she left again.

I walked into the room Spring had said was _mine_, and it was just a plain, cream coloured room with a single bed opposite the door. A basic single room, but it was different to other rooms, it was mine now, for the upcoming future.

"I heard about the loss of your adoptive Mother"

I was sat silently in the office room Dimitri had provided for our plans against Bill. He had rented it, and we used it for information we didn't want public ears listening to. "I know" I said faintly.

"I'm sorry Clive" Dimitri said. Dimitri was the sort of person who was generally nice, but his dark side was darker than most other peoples, fairly similar to what he described me.

Just as I was about to reply, one of our goons came in. We hired about one-hundred-and-fifty goons to help us with our plot, and to be almost like bodyguards for me and Dimitri. Most of them looked almost identical, but some of them looked different from the rest, and we gave these their own names. For example, two of these goons were Bostro and Fisheye. These two were mainly working to protect me, so that was why I knew them better than the others. The group was called 'The Family'. "Someone's at the door. They say they know Clive" he said.

Dimitri looked at me, obviously wanting me to give the answer. "Male or female?" I asked suspiciously. If it was a male, then I wouldn't let them in on my life. Apart from my father and Cogg, none of them had been nice to me.

"Female, she's about your age, maybe a bit younger"

"Let her in then" I sighed.

That was when someone I recognised fairly well walked in. "Kalia?!"

"I want to help pay revenge" she said quietly. "I found out about what you were doing, and I want to help pay revenge"

"Who is this?" Dimitri asked.

"Kalia was in my year at school. She lost her parents in the blast aswell"

Dimitri studied her carefully. After about three minutes of silence, he spoke up. "Welcome aboard" he said quietly. "I want you to go to room 5D, someone there will tell you what to do"

Kalia nodded before leaving the room. "So, Dimitri, have you got any plans on what we could do?" I said.

"Well, the idea's coming to me all come with a downfall, Bill has too many guards to get away with it" he said. "What about your ideas? Any of them any useful?"

"Well, since he was so interested in time travel, why don't we make a time machine presentation that goes wrong, but use something that will cover it up, so we can take him somewhere else, and the public will think he's lost in the future. We could use fake identities so no-one knows it's us, and also change our appearances slightly" I said. "I got that last night" I added.

Dimitri thought about it, before nodding. "That is a good idea, young man. Anyway, have you got yourself a job yet?"

"No…" I said.

"I found out how eager you wanted to be a journalist. That would help us get information we need that the press knows but not the public. Are you willing to try that out?"

"That's fine" I said. "And I know how we can get the money to support all this"

"Where?"

"Constance adopted a child so that the Dove fortune didn't go to the government. It's all mine. The cash sum is more than you'd probably earn in a lifetime, even if you were a world famous celebrity"

"So you're rich now?"

"But that money is going into the fund. If I want something, its revenge, and I'll do it even if it means spending the rest of my life behind bars"

"I could always tell you were ambitious" Dimitri said. "But Clive, one thing"

"That is?"

"Once you step into the next phase of this, you can't step down, are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

All I did was slowly nod.

**Yay, Chapter 9 is finished! The next chapter is getting all the information together and plotting the final plan, before ANOTHER two year gap :D **


	10. Remeeting an Old 'Friend'

**Sorry for taking so long to update! As you will see on my page, I write a lot of Sims Fanfictions, and I have been doing a lot of Karate related things recently. Enjoy!**

I yawned as I walked into the clock shop. My first day of work had tired me out, but I'd found some really interesting information. As my Father used to say, little things can strike a gold mine. Dropping my bag by my bed, I watched Spring read yesterday's paper. "Are you going out, Master Clive?" she asked once she noticed me.

"Yes. I'll be back by around ten by the latest"

"Do you want me to get you something to eat for later?"

"I'll eat while I'm out" I said, opening the flat door. "Bye Spring"

"Goodbye, Master Clive"

As I walked up Midland Road, I sensed someone was shadowing me. I realised who it was before seeing them, despite it being almost six years since our last encounter. Jackson Samson. "Someone's grown up, haven't they?" he said softly. Too quiet for my liking. I remained silent.

"Someone not talking, eh?" he asked, still in his same quiet tone. I stayed silent until something made me squeal in pain. Jackson's fist had gone straight into my chest, at such force I wouldn't be surprised if there was a broken a rib or two. He then went for my jaw, and I knew it was time to fight back. I wasn't someone who'd let them get away with this. Back when I was a child, I was too young to know what to do, but I knew what to do now. I forced my knee into somewhere I don't really want to think, which ended in him doubling over, but he could still fight. He managed to trip me over, and as I hit the floor, I managed to trip him up, as he had just got back up to kick me. This ended in a grab the shirt was, a wild frenzy on the floor. It was so mad, that I didn't know what he or I was doing. We ended up separating one another from each other's grasp, and as soon as Jackson got up, he pointed at me, and hissed "Oh, Clive. You're not gonna live much longer, and I'll be the one who finishes it off for you"

"Yeah, right" I snorted. "Go get a life Jackson"

"Why you!" he said, before calming down, and walking away.

As I got up, sorted my clothes out and checked the scars for any possible infection, I carried on my journey, and entered the office. Dimitri was waiting by the door; I was half an hour later than I'd said I'd be. That was when he noticed a few scars on my cheeks, arms and legs. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't verbally ask what had happened. "I got in a fight" I said. "The other persons been bullying me since I became an orphan"

"Ah" Dimitri said. "Are you sure that you're alright with those marks there, you look like you've broken something aswell"

"I think it's my rib" I said. It was the only thing that actually still hurt, and it was throbbing with pain.

"Do you want me to take you to a doctor?" Dimitri asked.

"I'll be fine" I said, sitting down in my chair. My ribs were still really painful, but I didn't really care as of now. I'd suffered greater pain than this, grief. The death of my parents and Constance hurt, but one thing I'd learnt over the years was how to hide it from anyone watching me. One of the best things I'd ever learnt.

Dimitri sat in his chair next to me, still concerned over my health, but I did a fake smile to back it up. Dimitri thought it was real though, and just carried on with what he was doing. He then looked at me. "So, Clive. Did you find anything interesting at work today?"

I gave Dimitri the folder I managed to get. It was stuffed with useful information, on Bill Hawks, the explosion, everything we needed. As Dimitri scanned through the contents, he took some sheets out and left them until last, and he studied these ones very closely. I noticed these were mostly about Bill as a scientist, instead of the Prime Minister. Apart from his clothes, he didn't look much different. There was pictures aswell as writing, and most was handwritten by a man names , whoever he was. He looked like a reporter of some sort, but not someone very close to Bill. Probably just a writer for a newspaper, and these were just clippings in it. Dimitri handed me a piece of paper then, and I smiled as I read it. _The_ _Prime Minister Bill Hawks is still fascinated by Time Travel, even after quitting his job as a scientist to climb the political ladder _was the only sentence I needed to read to know what to do. "We should make a future London underground to trick Bill he's gone into the future. Ten years should be enough"

"How can we get from the 'future' London and the London in the present?" Dimitri asked.

I thought, before the perfect place came into my head. "The clock shop on Midland Road!"

**So, chapter ten's done. Sorry it's short; I will try and make the next chapter longer. Sorry for not updating again. Also, please check out my new Professor Layton Fanfiction, **_**The Ledore Girl**_**, but do be warned if you haven't played the Miracle Mask, it is full of spoilers, and I mean full. It's basically the game with a plot twist and parts of the game you won't see, like this one is really. Chapter eleven may not be up in the next week, but I will try and hurry up in the publishing process! Please review!**


	11. Swans and Doves

**Hello, readers! Well, there are three main reasons I haven't updated in a while. 1) I'm making a website about my own series, Life and Death. I haven't published it yet, it is still in the making. 2) I'm writing three other Fanfictions and I'm doing it on a rotation, so I will post a chapter for the other three first before this one. 3) I threw up on the 16****th****, and had a really bad cold after (it wasn't flu, I'm vaccinated until September) and I'm only just fully recovering. And also, Clive is now 18 and this idea came when I was writing chapter three. Also, this will contain a major plot twist, which I thought made the story sound a bit smoother. So, that's everything I needed to say, now, on with chapter 11!**

'Future London' was in the making, and only a few buildings needed finishing off.

We'd planned to kidnap some scientists once it was done to work on the time machine, and we'd planned to make them believe they were in the future so they wouldn't try to escape.

We'd made the back room in the clock shop a lift between the normal London and the 'Future London'. It was still a bit shaky on the trip, but it just made it more realistic. Time travelling wasn't smooth.

Also, we'd got some people to move into 'Future London', so at least it had some life in it. There wasn't quite as many people as there were in the London above it, but close enough.

And one thing that was annoying me was that there was a young child screeching. And it was doing my nut in.

They were on Flatstone Street (I was in the Future London), so I decided that it was time to tell them to shut up. It was in the alley just slightly further of the stairs that took you to Chinatown. In it, Bostro and Fisheye were cornering a young girl of about ten in the corner, and you could easily tell she was worn out and petrified, and she had been crying, a lot. None of them had noticed my presence though. "I haven't done anything wrong!" the girl cried.

"That's for the boss to decide!" Bostro said.

"Now, what's going on here?" I said quietly.

"She looked suspicious!" Bostro said, turning around to face me. Fisheye remained in his original position.

I looked at the girl. She was panting and her eyes were wide with fear. "I haven't done anything wrong! Please believe me!"

"Why should we? You're homeless, orphaned and no-one's here to protect you now" Fisheye said, getting one of his many knives out and making a long gash across her forehead, which made the girl scream out in pain.

I suddenly had a thought then. She looked too alike to say it couldn't be. She had the same bronze hair, the same blue eyes…

"Bostro, Fisheye, leave. I wish to talk to her. Alone" I said.

They both gave her cold hard looks, before heading off in the direction of the Gilded 7 Casino. By the looks of her face, she looked like she thought I was going to finish her off. But that wasn't the plan. "Marina" I sighed.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" she asked, her voice still panicky in case I was trying to lure her into a trap.

"It's me. Clive" I said, sighing again.

"Cl-Clive?" she said, clearly recognising the name, but not my face.

"It's me, Marina Jane Roberts. Your older brother" I smiled, reciting her full name to make her believe I wasn't tricking her.

"It's Swan now" she said. "I took Eleanor Swan's surname"

"Ah, Marina Jane _Swan_" I said, putting emphasis on the surname. "Look, we need to sort out that gash; it's going to get infected if we don't do anything"

Marina struggled to get up, which ended up in me helping her up, and then giving her a piggyback. "Do you know those two men?" she asked.

"Yes"

"They were trying to hurt me for no reason. They just grabbed me, slammed me against that wall and kept cutting me with their knives" she said. "They said I looked suspicious when all I was doing was walking with my head down, which I always do in thought"

"They've been trained to attack criminals"

"Well, they should at least find out whether the person is actually a criminal. They could get sued for attacking a completely innocent person"

"I'll tell them" I said. "Marina, why did they say you were homeless and orphaned? I know you're orphaned, but homeless?"

"Eleanor was murdered. Once they sorted out that skin condition I had Eleanor take me in due to what happened to our parents. She got murdered two months ago" she said, gulping.

Marina was born with a serious skin condition that so little people had they hadn't been able to make an antidote. Since Marina was the first person to be born with it, they took her to test things on her once she was a few weeks old. They managed to fix it when she was about five, it was in the papers, and that was how I managed to recognise her so easily. I only met her twice, the day after she was born and the day before she was taken to the lab. "Eleanor never seemed like the motherly sort" I said. Eleanor came to see us the day before Marina left.

"She had a child but it was stillborn" Marina said. "If they were still alive they would have been fourteen"

Four years older than Marina. Our conversation left us only a few paces from the clock shop, where I still lived. I did the secret knock we made about eighteen months ago, before Cogg called to say it was open. I put down Marina, who was beginning to get some stability on her legs, and the gash had finally stopped bleeding, before opening the door. "Follow me" I said.

Marina slowly walked at my side as we went in. Cogg simply raised an eyebrow at Marina's presence, but Spring was fascinated with the newcomer. "Who on Earth is that Master Clive?" she asked.

"My little sister. Long story" I said. "But she needs medical help more than anything at the moment. You see," I said, pulling Marina's fringe, which had gone over her gash. "she has this on her forehead, and it's going to get infected without anything on it"

"I see" Spring said. "Well, take her upstairs and I'll see what I can do"

I walked Marina up the stairs which led to the flat. Sitting her down on one of the dining chairs, I explained to her about Spring and Cogg. "Marina, Spring and Cogg are here to help you. They took me in once my adoptive mother died two years ago"

Marina wasn't completely sure, but she nodded. Spring came upstairs a few seconds later, with a first aid kit at hand. "With how many cuts Cogg gets from the clocks, this should be full of things to help" she said.

First she put a layer of disinfectant over the gash. I remembered it from when Spring sorted out a cut on my arm from the fight with Jackson two years ago, and I could still remember how much it stung. Marina was holding it in though. "Apart from a little infection that might happen, the gash looks fine" Spring said once she'd finished. "How on Earth did you get a gash so bad though?" she asked Marina.

"Knife" she said quietly.

"Oh dear!" she said. "Well, let me get a plaster to stick on that, so it'll protect it" she said, rifling through the box. "If I can find one large enough" she added.

"Can't you just use more than one?" I asked.

"It's not the best option, due to the stickiness but it's probably the only one we've got" Spring said, taking about four plasters out and sticking them on Marina's forehead. "Have you got any cuts, Master Clive?"

"No, Marina was the only target" I said.

"Poor girl" Spring said. "The two of you look extremely alike, even for siblings" she said.

"Changing the subject?" I said jokily.

"Well, I was just thinking, it might not hurt so much if we don't say anything" Spring said.

"True" I said, looking at Marina. In the half an hour we'd been here, she'd only said one word. "Is something the matter, Marina?" I asked.

She stayed silent. My plan for Marina was to act all nice to her, and try and keep the plan hidden from her as much as possible. "So, I'm guessing that Marina is the latest addition to the household?" Spring said.

I looked at Marina. She obviously didn't like speaking unless necessary. "I guess so" I said.

**So, readers, do you like the idea of Clive having a sister? In the actual game, she's going to be hiding, but I just thought, even for the Professor, he found out a little too much about Clive, so what happens if someone told him a bit of information? Also, you probably realise why the chapter is called Swans and Doves, after Marina SWAN and Clive DOVE. So, please review, you get a free virtual pack of cookies for reviewing!**


	12. Reunited

**So, as I'll be putting a few Marina POV's in now, I'll put when it's a Clive POV. Also, I didn't know about Marina in Pandora's/Diabolical Box until after XD (It was the last game I played). Prewarning, it's short, despite not updating in a while, but please Enjoy!**

Clive POV- 18 Years Old

…

Due to living on the streets for six weeks, after Marina came to live with us, she caught a cold which ended up in pneumonia.

She needed something to sort it out. It was getting worse, not better. I managed to get a doctor's appointment for her, and we were currently sat in the waiting room.

Marina suddenly went into a coughing fit, which I had to start thumping her on the back to stop. She'd lost all the colour from her face and she looked horrible. "Marina Swan?" called the receptionist.

As both of us walked up to the desk, she smiled. "Room 5" she said.

Walking up to the room we'd been indicated, I literally had to carry Marina there (**A/N- Similar to how Claire carries Clive near the end of the game)**, she'd become so weak she could hardly support her body weight. Luckily, room five wasn't that far away. The door was slightly ajar, meaning it was safe to go in. A young woman of around twenty five at the most was writing down something on some paper, but once she looked up, she beamed. After a few seconds, he smile became even wider (If that was even possible). "Clive!" she smiled.

It only took me around another three seconds to realise exactly who she was. "Kiki?!"

She nodded. "Your eight year old self inspired me, and I became a doctor" she said. "Anyway," she said, looking at Marina. "Who's this?"

"My sister" I said, quickly explaining. "Marina was taken away for something before the blast, and I forgot about her because of everything that went on, and she was only three weeks old so probably too young to remember, until we got reunited about a week ago"

"Ah" Kiki said, before we had another coughing fit off Marina. "Cough, hmm?"

"Pneumonia" I said quietly.

"Oh!" Kiki said, before getting straight down to work. Once she'd finished, she sighed and looked up. "Well, I can't get anything that'll make it improve at a lot faster rate, but I think some cough mixture would work. Her breath is quite throaty"

I nodded. Jokily glaring at Marina, I said "Her coughing wouldn't let me sleep"

Kiki giggled. "Come and see me sometime soon, Clive, and bring your sister" she smiled. "I've got a son now, called Samuel. He's six months old now"

"Congratulations, Kiki" I smiled. "See you sometime soon"

**Yeah, really bad ending, I really wanted to finish it. You're probably annoyed it's only half the length of a normal chapter. Well, I've started school again, that's the main reason, and I've been working on my own stories on Wattpad. If you are interested in looking at them, my username is JayflightCrows. I've already done a bit of Chapter 13 (unlucky for some), so it may come up a bit sooner. Well, sorry for not updating. L-J **


	13. Sibling Rivalry

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while :c I've had a lot go on in the outside world, including my thirteenth birthday on Thursday. Sorry! I've had the plan for this chapter for a while, it was just finding the time to write it. I also am skipping the bit about Clive and Marina going to see Kiki at her house, too cheesy for something like this. Enjoy!**

Clive POV- 18 Years Old

Marina has finally got better, it has taken almost two months after I took her to the doctor's.

Luckily for me, she got on with Spring and Cogg like a house on fire. She's started to actually _speak _to them, I personally think they preferred her to me, which I wasn't that bothered about. If they got on, that was all I cared about.

"Want some help?" I asked her. She was currently sat at the dining room table, muttering over some homework. She was just about to start Oakenlodge Secondary, and the Secondary has set them some homework pieces in a few subjects so the school had a rough idea on how good they were. They were allowed to ask for help, but if they did, they had to put someone helped them on the back of the sheet.

"No thanks" Marina smiled. I had her right around my finger now, she didn't know anything about the plans (as she would never do anything of the sort, she'd call me a madman and report me to the police if she found out), but today was the day that would change. Dimitri wanted to meet her, and the only place we could agree to meet was the office, and she would be able to find out plans easily, they were scattered everywhere, and she wasn't stupid. "I've nearly finished anyway"

"Good" I smiled. "Because we're going out afterwards" I said, cleverly hiding where.

"Do we have to go on the train or the bus?"

"No, it's about a ten minute walk away" I smiled. "You'll know where I mean when I show you, we've walked past it a lot"

It was true, but I told her it was just one of the offices people worked at, not one where plans for the Prime Minister's murder were being held. "OK!" she smiled. "Finished" she smiled, giving off a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute" I said. I had somehow stupidly managed to get my belt stuck on the tablecloth, and if I wasn't careful, I'd rip it off. Loosely undoing it, I smiled. _Well done, Clivey boy._ Once I'd sorted myself out, I'd realised Marina was already at the door, pouting. "Why the long face?"

"You're up to something" she said. _Oh, dear._

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to play innocent.

"I'm not stupid, I know how to put two and two together" she said. "Those two men who tried to kill me work for you. I even heard them say 'The Boss Mr. Dove', so don't think I'm just playing up"

I burrowed my eyebrows. It was true. Marina could read people like a book. "If you tell anyone what I'm doing you're dead" I hissed.

"You haven't realised, have you?"

"Realised what?"

"Ever since Eleanor died, I've tracked you down" she said. Man, this felt like one of those confrontation scenes in a crime film. "My street name is 'The Silent Shadow'. I can follow a person for however long I want to and they won't realise I'm there" she hissed. "I've managed to find out enough about what you're doing to know you're trying to kill Bill Hawks because he killed out parents" she said, before sighing. "I know you want revenge, but please, I don't want to have you rotting in jail, you're my only alive relative" she said.

"I can't" I said. "I've gone too far"

"You're hopeless" she said. "You're a madman, you're insane" _Here we go._ This ended up in a ten minute lecture from an eleven year old girl about how much I had messed my life up just because I wanted revenge. "Look, I don't want you to hate me, but please Clive, don't lose it" she said quietly.

She was right, I was losing my sanity. But I'd lost control of the part of myself that I could control myself over. I'd lost it already. "Marina, I'm sorry, but I can't stop after all this"

Marina huffed. "Sometimes you're useless" she said. "You're lucky I can cope"

"I know you know everything, but you still have to come with me" I said. It looked like she was slowly calming down.

"Fine" she sighed. "But one thing you should know is, I'm just as determined in things I have passion in as you are. If I want to stop you, I will dedicate my life towards it. As long as you go back to the big brother I thought you were, I'd kill myself. If you're going to try and kill Bill, you'll have many people standing in your way. You'd have to kill a lot of people before you even catch a glimpse of him. You'd kill many people who are just living their normal lives, and the people who protect Bill are completely innocent. They're just doing their job, and to get anywhere near your ambition, you'd have to kill them. Completely innocent men who have lives and family. Just because we don't have a family doesn't mean you can destroy theirs. You change or you're going to end up stuck with me and a rivalry between us. I don't want that, but if you're going to end up like that, there's no choice. Are you going to change or not?"

"Marina, I really want to, but-"

"Right, it looks like Miss Swan is going to change you with brutal force, whether you like it or not"

**Yes, I had to put some sibling rivalry in this, which will put a slight impact on the actual part when I write the game, but not overly. Marina will keep herself hidden. Thanks for reading this chapter, and again, sorry for the late chapter!**


	14. Marina's Diary

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while :c I've had a lot go on in the outside world, including my thirteenth birthday on Thursday. Sorry! I've had the plan for this chapter for a while, it was just finding the time to write it. I also am skipping the bit about Clive and Marina going to see Kiki at her house, too cheesy for something like this. Enjoy!**

Clive POV- 18 Years Old

Marina has finally got better, it has taken almost two months after I took her to the doctor's.

Luckily for me, she got on with Spring and Cogg like a house on fire. She's started to actually _speak _to them, I personally think they preferred her to me, which I wasn't that bothered about. If they got on, that was all I cared about.

"Want some help?" I asked her. She was currently sat at the dining room table, muttering over some homework. She was just about to start Oakenlodge Secondary, and the Secondary has set them some homework pieces in a few subjects so the school had a rough idea on how good they were. They were allowed to ask for help, but if they did, they had to put someone helped them on the back of the sheet.

"No thanks" Marina smiled. I had her right around my finger now, she didn't know anything about the plans (as she would never do anything of the sort, she'd call me a madman and report me to the police if she found out), but today was the day that would change. Dimitri wanted to meet her, and the only place we could agree to meet was the office, and she would be able to find out plans easily, they were scattered everywhere, and she wasn't stupid. "I've nearly finished anyway"

"Good" I smiled. "Because we're going out afterwards" I said, cleverly hiding where.

"Do we have to go on the train or the bus?"

"No, it's about a ten minute walk away" I smiled. "You'll know where I mean when I show you, we've walked past it a lot"

It was true, but I told her it was just one of the offices people worked at, not one where plans for the Prime Minister's murder were being held. "OK!" she smiled. "Finished" she smiled, giving off a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute" I said. I had somehow stupidly managed to get my belt stuck on the tablecloth, and if I wasn't careful, I'd rip it off. Loosely undoing it, I smiled. _Well done, Clivey boy._ Once I'd sorted myself out, I'd realised Marina was already at the door, pouting. "Why the long face?"

"You're up to something" she said. _Oh, dear._

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to play innocent.

"I'm not stupid, I know how to put two and two together" she said. "Those two men who tried to kill me work for you. I even heard them say 'The Boss Mr. Dove', so don't think I'm just playing up"

I burrowed my eyebrows. It was true. Marina could read people like a book. "If you tell anyone what I'm doing you're dead" I hissed.

"You haven't realised, have you?"

"Realised what?"

"Ever since Eleanor died, I've tracked you down" she said. Man, this felt like one of those confrontation scenes in a crime film. "My street name is 'The Silent Shadow'. I can follow a person for however long I want to and they won't realise I'm there" she hissed. "I've managed to find out enough about what you're doing to know you're trying to kill Bill Hawks because he killed out parents" she said, before sighing. "I know you want revenge, but please, I don't want to have you rotting in jail, you're my only alive relative" she said.

"I can't" I said. "I've gone too far"

"You're hopeless" she said. "You're a madman, you're insane" _Here we go._ This ended up in a ten minute lecture from an eleven year old girl about how much I had messed my life up just because I wanted revenge. "Look, I don't want you to hate me, but please Clive, don't lose it" she said quietly.

She was right, I was losing my sanity. But I'd lost control of the part of myself that I could control myself over. I'd lost it already. "Marina, I'm sorry, but I can't stop after all this"

Marina huffed. "Sometimes you're useless" she said. "You're lucky I can cope"

"I know you know everything, but you still have to come with me" I said. It looked like she was slowly calming down.

"Fine" she sighed. "But one thing you should know is, I'm just as determined in things I have passion in as you are. If I want to stop you, I will dedicate my life towards it. As long as you go back to the big brother I thought you were, I'd kill myself. If you're going to try and kill Bill, you'll have many people standing in your way. You'd have to kill a lot of people before you even catch a glimpse of him. You'd kill many people who are just living their normal lives, and the people who protect Bill are completely innocent. They're just doing their job, and to get anywhere near your ambition, you'd have to kill them. Completely innocent men who have lives and family. Just because we don't have a family doesn't mean you can destroy theirs. You change or you're going to end up stuck with me and a rivalry between us. I don't want that, but if you're going to end up like that, there's no choice. Are you going to change or not?"

"Marina, I really want to, but-"

"Right, it looks like Miss Swan is going to change you with brutal force, whether you like it or not"

**Yes, I had to put some sibling rivalry in this, which will put a slight impact on the actual part when I write the game, but not overly. Marina will keep herself hidden. Thanks for reading this chapter, and again, sorry for the late chapter!**


	15. Time to Kill

**So, here's the latest chapter now! You will start to get some of the Lost/Unwound Future hints and scenes soon. This chapter is Clive becoming more like 'Future Luke', and another gap, so it is only a few months until the game time starts! Clive is 22 and Marina is 14, and Luke and Layton are on the case of the Curious Village.**

Marina POV- 14 Years Old

I don't know why I was helping Clive, but I was.

He was supposedly trying to trick this Man the same age as Dimitri and a boy two years younger than me. Dimitri and Clive were going to pose as them 10 years into the future, and I have no clue why. Since I did sewing classes at school as I was a young girl, Clive had asked me to help me with his 'Future Luke' outfit. So that was what we were doing in the flats living/diner. He was stood like a scarecrow on the stool while I kept going back and forth from Spring's sewing machine and him. Just as I was working on the waistcoat, which would go under his jacket, Clive actually said something positive to me _without _Spring or Cogg being there. "How's school at the moment, eh, Marina?"

"Fine, I guess"

"You don't seem overly eager" he said, hissing as I had just prodded him with a pin, accidentally, for once.

"Hmm…" I said.

"Come on. I know you hate me, but I'm still your older brother" he said, grabbing a mirror and looking at his face for a second as I went to sew one of the two pockets on the design I drew on.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. The teachers hate me"

"Why?" he said turning around. "You haven't done anything that didn't make them pleased, have you?"

"No, I haven't got a single de-merit. It's just that…I don't want to socialise, and however hard they try, I won't join a group"

"Why's that?"

"I haven't told them anything; about Eleanor, about you, about anything. I don't want anyone knowing either"

"So, you have no friends" Clive concluded, as he fiddled around with his hat, a dark blue newsboy cap.

"a) you're wearing it wrong now, and b) no, and I don't care"

"Then what you do in your spare time?" he asked, as I adjusted his cap to how it was _meant_ to be.

"I read" I said, picking up my copy of 'Little Women'. Spring and Cogg had given me an old collection of classics for my fourteenth birthday, and despite my birthday only being five months ago, I had read about seven of them already. I was one of those people who could easily get lost into the book, and interact with the characters and see and feel what they see and feel.

"Oh, what about –ow!-"

"Sorry!" I said, trying to drag him away from the conversation. "Was that your chest?"

"Worse" he whimpered, pointing slightly above. "But I'm alright now" he said.

"If you've stopped blubbering, you'll have noticed I'm finished" I smiled, standing back. "Is there anything you want me to make bigger, smaller or edit?"

"No, that's fine" he said, studying himself. "You're actually better than I thought at sewing" he smiled, before a cuff round the back of the head came his way. "What was that for?"

I didn't say anything, but I just smiled. I actually liked Clive this way; I hoped he stayed like it…

Clive POV- 22 Years Old

_I'm sorry._

I was losing my sanity. I was trying to bring my friendship back with Marina, but I just couldn't. Dimitri was making me go like this. As I held the knife in my hands, looking at myself in the reflection, I just looked at how much I had changed. Apparently, I had become too soft, and I needed to harden up. I'd been given the knife and…been told I had to kill someone. If it hadn't been for earlier, Marina would have been a possible target, but I couldn't hurt her. The only person I wanted revenge with was HIM. The one with the initials J.S. AKA- Jackson Samson. I knew where he lived, when he moved out of the orphanage they had asked for help, but of course, Jackson had decided to trip me up. Now, I was the one with the knife, and he was the venerable one.

I was stood on the street he lived in. It was a quiet place with about twenty or thirty houses on. It was quarter past nine, and some people had all their lights off. He lived at number thirteen, unlucky for some, unlucky for Jackson. I walked silently and swiftly up to his door, and nobody knew of my presence. As I slid up Jackson's door, I slid the knife down my trouser leg, before ringing the doorbell. Once I rung it, I heard someone heave themselves to open the door. When he saw me, he just looked at me curtly. "Oh, it's you"

"Yeah, it's me" I said, adjusting the cap I was wearing. It was white and blue, so I didn't look overly suspicious. I'd do a runner once I'd got this done.

"What do you wa-" he said, before screeching. The knife had gone about three inches into his chest. It was fatal, and I wouldn't be surprised if he died with that wound. "See you in hell" I smiled, before running off somewhere where I wouldn't be seen. I could hear the protest going on about what on earth had happened to him, but I just smiled to myself. They would never guess me, and if they did, I still had a lot of the Dove fortune (I mean, she was a billionaire) left, so I could easily get a good lawyer to outdo them. As I went back to the flat quickly but undercover, I thought about how I had outdone my long-term enemy. _Finally. _I was becoming who I really needed to be if I wanted to be successful killing Bill Hawks.

**So, I have a few questions to ask you. Would you like me to start the gameplay (which will be in Luke's POV until the Gilded 7 Casino scene), or would you like one more chapter, and if so, what? Would you also want each chapter in the game to be a chapter in the story or just sections/scenes? I do follow what people want, quite strictly aswell, so don't feel afraid to say! Thanks for reading!**


	16. The Mysterious Letter

**So, due to the results of the little question time in the last chapter, I will do two different things that are at a similar time. Luke on the bus with the Professor, explaining about the letter from 'Future Luke' and then everything getting set up in the Gilded 7 Casino, and the next chapter will include the scene from the game.**

Luke POV- 13 Years Old

As I sat next to the Professor, I intently studied the letter. It didn't make any sense! "It just doesn't seem to add up Professor!"

"I honestly thought you were pulling my leg" the Professor admitted.

"WHAT?! I wouldn't dream of it!" I shouted, before looking back to the letter. "Hmm"

This is what it read:

Professor,

I hope this letter finds you well. As for me, I am in quite a predicament. You see, the London we know and love has been thrown into absolute chaos. To complicate matters, this calamity I speak of does not take place in your time.

This may be difficult to believe, but I am writing to you from ten years in the future.

I know this is a lot to take in, but I'll explain it all to you soon. For now, I ask that you head to the clock shop on Midland Road in Baldwin. I look forward to seeing you again.

Your student,

Luke Triton.

"Strange as it sounds, it seems that the author of this letter is none other than your future self, Luke"

How is that even possible? "F-from my future self? But how is that even possible?" I asked.

"I don't know, but is does raise the question: If it is indeed authentic, then how did it get here?" the Professor replied.

I didn't honestly know. "Um, by time travelling postmen? Just joking of course!" I smiled. "But seriously, I think this is the strangest mystery we've ever encountered!"

"Indeed, and even in the future, you seem to need my help solving it. Your constancy can be quite a comfort in these uncertain times, my boy"

"Well, thank you…I think. Now, back to the letter- how do we know it's real?"

"Hmm" the Professor said, putting his hand up to his chin. "Well, we don't have too much to go on yet. But I can't help but think that this strange occurrence is connected to the terrible events of last week"

"Hmm…" I said.

I remembered exactly what happened last week. The Professor and I had been invited to a time machine presentation, run by Dr. Alain Stahngun. He let Bill Hawks, the Prime Minister, be the first to try out his machine, but it broke and the Prime Minister had disappeared. During the time it broke, the pieces fell everywhere and everyone was screaming. It was horrible.

But there was only one question that was flowing around my head that really mattered- was there really a future me?

~x~

Clive POV- 23 Years Old

I smiled to myself. Everything was going to plan.

_I am the future Luke Triton, I am the Future Luke Triton, I am the Future Luke Triton._

I had to get that in my head, I couldn't mess up. Otherwise everything I'd done since I'd met Dimitri would be a waste. All those hours of work…all those people I'd betrayed…urgh, Luke didn't know them, so I didn't know them.

I was sat in the Gilded 7 Casino, waiting for the Professor and Luke to turn up. According to a spy, I had approximately three quarters of an hour before they'd get here. The Family had arranged their positions and the people who were playing on the slot machines were aware of what was going to happen. "Phew, this might actually work out" I said to myself.

"Are you sure?" came a sharp voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Marina giving me a cold, hard stare. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed at her. I had told her to stay out of the way and come no-where near anywhere that would give anything away.

"I just felt like coming here"

"Well I told you not to"

"You may be my older brother but you're not my boss" she hissed. "So don't think you just tell me what to do. Oh wait, did I say that wrong? Yes, oh master, I will do exactly what you say" she said, before silently walking away, but emphasising her steps by taking giant strides.

"You seriously want to be killed some times" I said to her just before she left.

"Maybe I do, but you'll never be the one who does so, you're too weak" she smirked.

"Just you wait until I next see you" I said, clenching my fist. I mean, she loved to push the limits, until I wanted to strangle her.

"Bye!" she smiled, leaving, pretending as if she didn't care. I mean, she was way too emotional, but she hid it very well.

I grumbled to myself. Marina was the most annoying thing since, well, anything, and I had the honours of her being my younger sister.

Sometimes, I seriously hated my life.

"Half an hour, sir"

I looked at Fisheye (the one who spoke). "Fine" I grunted, taking the cap off to stroke my hair.

I sighed to myself. "And watch the girl" I said. "She's becoming slightly rebellious"

"OK" Fisheye said, before silently following her.

If she got in any way, she'd be dead meat.

**So I wrote most of this at my Uncle's house, but took a while to up. Thanks for reading!**


	17. The Challenge At The Gilded 7

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been on three holidays the past five weeks, and the last chapter was made during the second and updated just after. I will also be using the old measuring system used in England at the time, but will put the modern version in brackets in bold next to it. Enjoy!**

Clive POV- 23 Years Old

They were outside _right now_. I could hear them.

All I had to do was wait for my cue now, and hopefully, wouldn't fail. Hopefully? I wouldn't fail, why would I think so?

That was when the two of them walked in, being let in by the bouncers. "Just look at these fountains! And the floors! This place must have cost a fortune to build!" _That's because it did._

"I know you're excited, Luke, but do try to keep your voice down" The Professor said to the young thirteen year old.

"Sorry, Professor. This place is just so impressive" _You think so?_

"I understand the feeling. It's also quite large. Finding your future self in here may prove a challenge" _It won't because I can see where you are and am following you, _I thought, deciding it would be the perfect time to walk in.

Coming out from where I was, I walked to about three paces away from them, fists clenched for no real reason. "So your?" Layton started.

"He's…the future me?" Luke asked. _Of course not._

"It's good to finally meet you, Professor" I said as realistically as I could, my hand on my chest. "Or rather…I suppose I should say it's nice to see you again. It's me, Luke Triton" I said, keeping my face as neutral as possible so I wouldn't give any hints away.

That was when I looked at the _actual_ Luke. He believed the whole thing, as his mouth went into a little 'O' shape as I did so.

"Hello, Luke" the Professor said.

"Uh, hi Professor. Oh you're talking to him" _Well done, genius. _"This is going to take some getting used to"

"I can't believe how small I used to be" I said. _Well, I was actually smaller than Luke when I was his age, so I must have been around 145cm (__**4'9"**__) at the most._

"Hmph! I'm not that small!" Luke protested.

"So tell me—why did you go through such pains to bring us here?" the Professor asked me.

"I'll be happy to tell you in just a moment" I said. "But before that, I'd just like to verify that I'm dealing with the _real_ Professor Layton here" If I knew this wasn't so serious, I'd be in hysterics by now.

"Who else would I be?!" The Professor asked.

"Allow me to explain" I said. _This was so fun, they still believed me! _"In my London, it's rare to find someone who doesn't know the name Hershel Layton. In fact, many imposters have recently come forward claiming to be him.

"Are you saying you think the Professor is a fraud?!" Luke asked.

"Professor, if you think back on our adventures together, you may recall a man named Don Paolo" _Thanks for the research, Dimitri. _"As you know, he was a master of disguise. How do I know the man before me isn't Don Paolo in another one of his costumes?"

"Now that's just rubbish, and you know it!" Luke said.

"Is it know" I questioned him. "He's tricked us before. Who's to say he couldn't do it again?" _This was just one big game for me, but those two thought it was serious! _

"Very well, I'll play along" The Professor said. "How do you propose to prove my identity?" he asked.

"It's quite simple really" I said, walking away from them, deep in thought. Once I stopped, I stayed how I was. "Professor…I challenge you to a battle of wits!" I said, pointing at him.

Time for the mastermind puzzle I got out of Marina:

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"As a cautious man, I'm sure you have questions about my identity aswell. So that we may prove our identities, I propose we demonstrate our respective intellects. I've prepared a puzzle that can only be solved by someone as insightful as the Professor. Should you find the solution, I've give you a chance to present me with a similar challenge. If I am who I say I am, I should have no trouble solving whatever you throw my way, should I?" I asked. "Let's get this started":

_Before us are four cards arranged to a set of conditions. Here they are. _

_First, a Heart is next to a Diamond._

_Second, a Club is not next to a Spade._

_Finally, a Heart is directly to the right of a Club._

_Using just these three conditions, I challenge you to find the Spade amongst these four cards. _

The Professor studied the four cards, before making his decision. As I guessed, he got it. "Yes, placing the spade there results in the correct answer. Impressive, Professor"

"Thank you" The Professor said. "Now may I present you with a puzzle of my own design?"

"Nothing would make me happier" _A lot of things would make me happier, Luke sure was confusing._

"Good. I enjoyed the idea behind your puzzle, so if you don't mind, I'd like to do something similar" The Professor said:

_Here are the conditions for my four cards:_

_A Club sits directly to the right of a Heart._

_A Diamond is the far left or right card and has a heart next to it. _

_Finally, a Club is also the far left or right card._

_Using these conditions, I challenge you to find the Spade._

Hmm, according to these conditions, it was Diamond, Heart, Heart, Club, and there was no Spade. "You almost had me there, Professor" I said. "But as you know, this puzzle is flawed, it's impossible"

"Is that so?" Layton said, folding his arms.

"Yes, I tried several solutions, but none work given the conditions you've set forth" I said.

"Oh, really?" he asked. "Tell me, did I ever state that the four cards on the table contained one card from each suit" he questioned.

"Hmph. So are you saying, that there is no spade?" I asked. I knew the answer, I just had to play along, for now.

He turned each card over, and I was right. The solution was Diamond, Heart, Heart, and Club. "Precisely, this was a trick question, but it makes a pertinent point. In the puzzle you issued me, you failed to specify that the four cards included one from each suit. When you leave a loophole like that, it can make the puzzle unsolvable" She _always _has to do something like that. "The same omission can also open the door to alternative solutions. You intentionally presented me a puzzle that, when examined closely, is actually incomplete. The real test you set out for me was seeing if I'd catch on, was it not?"

"It seems you are the genuine article, Professor" I said.

"I'm glad to see that I've finally convinced you" the Professor smiled.

"To be honest, I was convinced from the beginning" I smiled back. "But I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to pit myself against my mentor in a battle of wits"

"I'm flattered…I suppose" The Professor said.

"Out with it already!" Luke shouted. "Why did you call us here?"

"There are too many eyes on us here. There's a supply room in the back where we can talk. Follow me" I said.

**So I am leaving it there. Did you like the chapter? Please review so I can see what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
